Remembering The Forgotten
by Hiro-Urahara
Summary: Naruto was orphaned at the age of 3. When he turns 9 he is adopted into a rich household. How will he handle his heartbreak after being separated from his childhood friend? Will new love blossom? SasuNaru GaaNaru going to be edited DISCON at the moment
1. Childhood

-**Remembering What We Had Forgotten-**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, this is purely a fan fiction based off the characters of Naruto. Hopefully you guys will enjoy because I've wanted to write one for a while now! This is a Yaoi by the way!**

**Characters: GaarNaru, SasuNaru, Sai, Neji, Itachi, and other sub characters...**

**Summary: Naruto was born in a poor lifestyle and then orphaned at the age of 3. When he turns 9 he is adopted into a rich household, but as a servant! The Uchiha's to be exact. How will he handle his heartbreak after being separated from his childhood friend? Drama/Romance**

**Rating: Mature... not at the beginning chapters but afterwards, they get juicy!**

**"Speaking"... 'Thoughts'...**

* * *

The blue eyed child ran across the field behind the orphanage with a grin swiped across his innocent face. He saw the old willow tree near the lake swaying with the wind as usual. He glanced behind him and let out a little giggle before racing to the tree without haste. He quickly climbed up the old limbs and placed himself snugly between two broad branches. The blond hair swayed evenly with the leaves, while the blue eyed child watched intensely over the field. Then another child appeared on the green field searching for something. The blond chuckled silently while watching the red head looked about confused. His eyes ran across the field and ended on the old willow tree near the lake. He stood there thinking if he should go there but decided he should anyway. He sprinted causing the blond to flinch. He didn't think that the red head would come out here by him. The small boy finally reached the tree and looked about, the blond shifted slightly and gasped as his foot slipped from the branch. The red head heard the gasp and quickly looked up from where he heard it come from. He laughed as he shouted.

"Hahaha! Naru-chan! I finally found you!" The red head laughed as he covered his mouth. The dark ring around his eyes intensely showed how little sleep he got and the pale skin let everyone think he always stayed inside. His skin gleamed in the summer sun. He looked so happy standing there laughing waiting for the blond to get down.

"Hai Hai! You caught me Gaara-chan! I'm going to come down right no-" The blond lost his footing on the branch and fell down to the grass below. A loud thud emphasized the fall where the blond moaned. He opened his eyes to realize what happened.

"Ahh! Gaara-chan! I'm so sorry!" Naruto apologized immediately. Gaara shifted under Naruto's weight and let out a soft groan.

"Naru-chaaaan... argh. It hurts. You're crushing me!" Gaara complained while trying to push the blond off him. His pushing against Naruto's shoulders caused Naruto to slip and land on top of his lap. Naruto Gasped as his face was inches away from Gaara's. They stared at each other silently for a minute when the blonds' face was beginning to turn crimson red. Gaara wore a light blush on his pale face which radiated a tint of pink making him shift under Naruto. Gaara snapped out of his stupor first and began to speak firmly.

"Ahem... Naru-chan. Do you mind... um... getting off me.? I -uh... think we should be getting back before Iruka says something to us." While sitting up on his elbows underneath Naruto.

"Ah... y-yea sure Gaara-chan I see what you mean." Naruto said quietly. He began to wonder why he felt so nervous when their faces where so close to each other. He stood up extending his hand to the red head on the grass below. He smiled and grabbed the blonds hand firmly and was lifted from the ground swiftly. Naruto held out his hand again and smiled at the red head innocently. The red head placed a small smirk upon his face and took the blonds' hand. They ran across the field hand in hand while laughing and giggling with one another, while the orphanage became bigger as they approached. They finally reached the front of the building when they noticed a fuming Iruka waiting for them. They glanced at each other giggling when they realized they were caught. Iruka shouted at them for being gone for so long and were told to stay in their room for the rest of the night. Iruka sighed and proceeded inside with the little ones, worrying about their safety. He sighed and was glomped by the rest of the small children in the orphanage. He chuckled to himself and told them they needed to get ready for bedtime. The brunette spiky hair boy sighed and unattached his arms from the older mans leg. He mumbled "troublesome".

Naruto and Gaara changed into their night clothes with their over sized shirt reaching past their knees. They both layed in Naruto's bed while staring up at the ceiling. They knew the orphanage was old and could see the cracks on the walls reaching in every direction. Iruka loved taking care of the orphaned kids and spent most of his days just caring for them. Only getting money from the town once a month just so that they could afford the basics. Gaara sat up and stared at the blond silently. Naruto glanced at Gaara and smiled sweetly. Gaara smiled back and began to speak.

"Naru-chan.... Hey would you mind getting up?" Gaara asked softly. Naruto nodded and sat up abruptly. He faced Gaara and began grinning again. His cheeks casting a glow of pink across his cute face. Gaara's expression softened and placed his hand on Naruto's blushing cheek. The blond leaned into the hand and rubbed against it softly, taking in the slight sweet scent of Gaara. The red head stared into the blue pools of ocean and leaned forward a bit. His lips parted slightly as if he were going to say something.

"Naru-chan? Uhm... can I do something... Like k-kiss you?" Gaara asked shyly. His face totally flushed due to his embarrassment. Naruto contemplated for a few seconds bringing his fingers to hips lips, laughing softly. He placed his hand ontop of Gaara's and nodded slightly. The red head seemed shocked to see that the blond agreed but felt relieved that he said okay. He leaned in and grabbed both of his cheeks, placing both of their lips together. Naruto and Gaara sat there, leaving their lips pressed firmly together. Gaara finally opened his eyes and pulled back first. The blonds' eyes finally opened seeing Gaara hold his lips blushing profusely. Naruto giggled and removed Gaara's hand and placed another kiss on his cheek. The red head smirked and grabbed the blond by the shoulders leaning in for another kiss on the lips. Naruto's hands found his hands grasping onto Gaara by the waist holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. A smile slowly crept upon the read head and hugged the blond tightly. They sat there for a few moments just resting in each other arms when footsteps began approaching the door. They giggled, while letting go of each other and laying down in Naruto's warm bed. The door burst open and the other kids ran to their beds giggling and laughing.

Iruka glanced at them and told Gaara to go to his own bed. Gaara grunted and began walking to the opposite side of Naruto's, lifting his sheets and settling underneath them. Iruka read a story to the 10 other orphans resting in bed, gleaming with excitement every time Iruka read to them. Gaara and Naruto sent glances at each other whenever they smiled, which was often. Iruka finally finished the story and turned off the lights. Wishing that all his little ones would have happy dreams. They wished Iruka their usual "I love you's and good-nights", and silently feel into a deep sleep with few of them sucking their thumbs. Iruka finally turned off the lights and peeked one last time at his cute little ones and walked down stairs where he would clean up the mess they left behind.

Gaara sat up and glanced over to Naruto who had his sheets pulled over his head. He silently got up and crawled into the blonds' bed, where he wrapped his arms around him. Naruto moaned quietly and placed his hands over Gaara's. He felt the red head behind him place a small peck on the back of his neck and nuzzled at the pillow. The blond turned on his side and placed a kiss on Gaara's forehead, and whispered.

"Goodnight Gaara-chan... See you in the morning." he said sweetly tightening his grip on the red head. Gaara shifted a little and replied with an "hn" and fell asleep quietly on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and finally let sleep come over him, thinking of the new day ahead.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun began to rise and a loud 'thud' from a car door could be heard from outside waking the kids from inside the building. Naruto sat up first and Gaara after him. They opened the blinds next to Naruto's bed and saw a really expensive car sitting on the lawn. The car was a newer model of the jet black mustang with all the windows tinted. It gave off a feeling that someone who was either into stylish cars or a young teen would own it. They could hear voices coming from down stairs and hear Iruka calling Naruto down.

Naruto looked at Gaara worried, but he pushed the blond lightly on his back wanting him to go down stairs with Iruka. He smiled weakly and trudged towards the door, his hair messy as ever due to just getting up. He turned one last time before seeing Gaara mouth the words 'go on ok?' and opened the door. He walked down the stairs and peeked around the corner of the kitchen seeing Iruka in a deep conversation with an older looking teen. Around the age of 16-18. He had raven black hair that reached his back with coal black eyes as well. He had a stern face to match his scary surface.

His dark eyes met with the ocean blue pools and looked back at his father figure Iruka. He grabbed Naruto into his warm arms and smiled telling the other man about the cute blond.

"Yea Naruto is a cute one who is always happy and loving like you've heard. He doesn't have any paper work since I found him when he was three but since he's 9 now he understands things better." Iruka smiled at the non-caring man in front of them. 'Hn' was the only response they got from him every few moments.

"Well... I'm going to ask you again Mr. Uchiha...Are you positive that he is the one you said you wanted?" Iruka said as he forced a smile. Looking at Naurtowith it beginingto fade. He loved the boy like he was his own and didn't want to part from him even if he had an opportunity to live with a normal household. He loved him far too much and seeing this man wanting to take him away made his heart ache in pain. He rummaged through Naruto's hair and looked up at the man before him once again.

"Well, if you don't mind me taking him off your hands, I will take him now." said the cold Uchiha not taking his gaze off the trembling blond. Narutowinced begining to realize the meaning of this mans presence before him. He wanted to take him away from his home and best friend. Not even knowing when he'd be able to see Gaara... again, placing his hand on his quivering lips. Iruka brought Naruto from his deep thoughts when he began speaking.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha... I will send you the rest of the adoption paper work once Naruto has settled in, and send them to the office." Iruka gave Naurto a big hug before walking upstairs to inform the other kids in the orphanage. The raven haired man watched as the brunette trudged up the stairs and began to speak.

"You don't have to bother with his things, since he will get new belongings once he his brought home." he said with a cold tone. Iruka stopped at the top of the stairs and nodded. Bringing a pained smile to his face, he shook his head before speaking again.

"Oh, no. I was going to do that, but I really wanted to tell the other little ones before Naurto left. All of the little ones love Naruto dearly and would be upset if they didn't get a chance to say goodbye." Iruka spat as he continued walking to the children's room. The raven glared at the man walking away and his eyes moved over to the blond who was also watching him grab for the door.

He grabbed the blond forcibly by the arm and began walking to the door before shooting a glare toward the loving man. Naruto began shouting and fidgeting under the firm grasp on his arm.

"Ahh! Iruka! H-hey what's he doing!" Shouted the blond desperately. "Let go! I don't want to go with you!" He struggled. The raven haired man pulled his arm forcibly before opening the front door. Iruka began shouting Naruto's name as he stumbled quickly down the stairs.

Gaara heard the commotion downstairs and began to tug at his shirt, biting his lip painfully. He heard Iruka shout Naruto's name and that all it took for him to race towards the door flinging it open, racing to the living room where the front door layed open. Iruka was already outside shouting at the raven haired man protesting for him to let Naruto stay just a little longer. Gaara's eyes fell upon the blond struggling in the man grasp, with a frown appearing slowly. Gaara began shouting Naruto's name wildly but only got the tears of the blond when his eyes met with his.

"Naruto! Naruto! What's happening?!" cried the red head fearing the worst. Clenching a fist full of his shirt in the process. Naruto scream Gaara's name in return but was forced into the passenger's seat of the mustang.

Gaara raced to the door with his hands extended in a hugging embrace. He reached the door and began pounding on it while the blond tried opening the door. The man pulled the blond away and began shouting at him to clam down. Tears streamed down both the boys' faces at the car stared and began revving its motor. Iruka grabbed the red head and held him tightly. Gaara proceeded to kick and punch Iruka shouting for him to let go, but he held him in place, bringing his face next Gaara's. His eyes too wear red from crying and rubbed the boys head softly, cooing him to shush. Naruto cried pounding on the window screaming Gaara's name. The car pulled away in a rapid swish and headed into town with the blond locked inside.

Gaara finally wiggled out of the ravens grasp and sprinted towards the way the car sped off to. He rendered himself to a jog and stopped completely, standing there looking at the road with nothing but the town looking at him from the distance. He feel to his knees sobbing profusely. He shouted at the top of his lungs the name of his best friend who was just taken from him, not knowing when he'd be able to see him again...

"Naruto!" he sobbed into his hands, while hearing Iruka slowly making his way behind the red head. He grabbed his shoulders and rubbed them softly. The sounds of crying and whimpering were the only things Gaara could process in his mind.

His best friend was now gone and he turned his head looking at Iruka with a hurt expression.

"I know Gaara... He's gone." said the brunette softly. Picking up Gaara in his arms walking back home, closing his eyes and sighing deeply...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So?! How you guys like it? Hmm? I spent a couple of hours trying to make it seem like I envisioned it but it came out "ok" in my point but if you guys liked it too then no harm right? **

**Oh if you were wondering... (The raven) he was Itachi not Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto are bout the same age too so don't fret! And yea I know I made Itachi a little older than he really is. **

**So if you guys liked then please Review! And also this is my first time actually posting up. Never done this before and I'm hoping you all will like. The next chapter will be up in 2 days depending on how my schedule is. Please take the time to review though because I actually would like to know what you guys are thinking, like if I'm going in the right direction with this. R&R!**


	2. Growing up

**Remembering What We Had Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, this is purely a fan fiction based off the characters of Naruto. Hopefully you guys will enjoy because I've wanted to write one for a while now! This is a YAOI!**

**Characters: GaarNaru, SasuNaru, Sai, Neji, Itachi, and other sub characters...**

**Summary: Naruto was born in a poor lifestyle and then orphaned at the age of 3. When he turns 9 he is adopted into a rich household, but as a servant! The Uchiha's to be exact. How will he handle his heartbreak after being separated from his childhood friend?**

**Rating: Mature... not at the beginning chapters but afterwards they get juicy!**

**"Speaking"... 'Thoughts'...**

*******************************************************************************************************************

The Uchiha mansion was beautiful beyond belief, Naruto thought to himself as he was pushed to the entrance, still being firmly held by the raven. He traced his fingers along his collar thinking of his Gaara, who he didn't even get to say bye to because of this man who seemed to always have a stern face. The young maids stood their place along side the mansion doors greeting the raven and blond, with gorgeous smiles painted on their blushing cheeks. It seemed pretty obvious that they were infatuated with the raven, seeing how their gazing eyes following them intensely.

They past the irritable maids and made their way into the kitchen where two adults were busy in an intimate conversation about serious matters. Naruto looked around the mansion and noticed that they seemed to have allot of expensive things lying around, which was something new to him since Iruka didn't have allot of money, so they never had these things. From vases to furniture that looked hand crafted, he knew that they were living the good life, something Naruto thought he'd never be able to live. To two adults cast their attention to the raven and blond and ended the conversation at that. The woman greeted them both in a very sweet manner.

"Oh hello Itachi dear, I see that you have succeeded in bringing the cute blond with out any trouble." she smiled looking at Itachi and Naruto. She stood and greeted them both in hugs that soothed his soul; bringing warmth and happiness around them.

"Dear, would you mind greeting Itachi, and Naruto. I would love that so much." she glanced at the older raven. He stood up to greet them with only a low 'hn' just like Itachi. She sighed and motioned Itachi close.

"Well, Itachi honey, would you mind bringing Sasuke down please, because it's time he came out of his room and meet Naruto." she spoke softy. Itachi nodded and after a few minutes he reappeared with a disgruntled boy standing next to him, with a glare that said to 'fuck off'. All five of them walked to the large and beautiful dinning room where dinner was already prepared. The aroma made Naruto's mouth water, with all the different foods there was to choose from. Everyone sat quietly eating only letting the vocational 'hn', and grunt leaving their mouth.

Naruto stared at the young boy who sat across from him, stabbing his carrots with his fork that scratched the bottom of the plate. Sasuke scoffed and flicked his carrot at Naruto with a smirk. His mother saw him through the corner of her eye but said nothing; she only kept eating and sipping her drink. Naruto tossed the carrot from his plate back at the boy who gasped, never seeing someone actually attempt to anger him. He grabbed his fork and threw it at the blond, shouting so loud that who ever was deaf would be able to hear.

"What that hell?! Did you just throw that back at me?" he fumed at the top of his lungs. "How do you think that you have the right to do that?" He pointed his wavering finger at Naruto.

"Well if you didn't throw that at me in the first place, then this would've never had to happen!" Naruto shouted back. Standing from his seat. Both boys glaring holes into each other, ready to attack at any moments notice. Itachi nodded at his mother and stood abruptly, glaring at both boys who where to focused on each other not seeing Itachi's sour mood.

"Naruto! Sasuke! The both of you need to shut up!" Itachi yelled. Grabbing both boys from the table, Naruto under his right and Sasuke under his left arm trudging upstairs. Both agitated boys began fighting each other in Itachi's arms, making him groan in displeasure. He opened Sasuke's door and tossed both boys onto the bed, making both of them look at him in disbelief. He grunted and began to shout loudly.

"You two need to calm yourselves down or else the both of you will remain in here for the rest of the day!" he yelled out of character. His face red with frustration and anger. He walked out of the room with a huff and slammed the door behind him. Leaving both boys stare at each other in disbelief. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted as he turned his back to the mini raven.

Sasuke stared at the blond from the corner of his eyes and bit his lip. He never met someone who actually retaliated back, even though they knew who he was, with all the authority he had in his hands, he could banish or even have them kicked out of his house. But it was this blond that seemed to not be scared of him no matter what. The mini raven noticed his gaze crawl up and down the blonds' body not caring which part they seemed to wander. He sighed and pushed the blond face first on the bed, making the boy cry out in shock.

"Oi! What was that for?! You didn't have to push me, even though I know you seem to already hate me!" He snapped as soon as he rolled onto his back, resting on his elbows. Sasuke registered Naruto's words and realized he didn't hate the blond; he just was surprised at his efforts. He smiled and crawled onto his bed with ease, resting next to the blond.

"Its not that I hate you Naruto." he said smoothly. "Its just I was surprised that's all, I mean it's not everyday someone throws a carrot back at me." Sasuke said slowly, gazing at Naruto's perfect ocean blue eyes. He smiled softly and pushed back the blond strands that rested on Naruto's eyes. He sat up, gesturing Naruto to do the same. The blond sat up and crawled off the bed, standing near the edge, and watched the mini raven slide off slowly. Sasuke flicked his long bangs from his face and closed his eyes while he spoke.

"Naruto. Mother told me that I would be receiving a servant for my birthday... But I rather prefer you being my friend instead." Sasuke said coolly like he had already rehearsed these lines in his head over and over. Naruto smiled and in the back of his mind he remembered that red head he left behind, thinking now that he'd might never see him again... Tears streamed from his tanned cheeks, slowly bringing the attention of the mini raven. Sasuke stared blankly at the blond and grabbed his hand making small circular motions comforting him, doing something he's never done before. He took the blond in his arms and hugged him tightly feeling the cool tears wet the front of his shirt, rubbing the blonds' hair lovingly. They retreated to the bed where the blond continued his soft cries on Sasuke's chest, soaking his shirt completely. He finally cried himself to sleep, when the mini raven laid him softly onto the bed making sure he didn't wake the ball of sunshine. He made his way into his closet and changed into a black undershirt that fell to his thighs, taking another glance at the sleeping blond and walked towards the door.

Itachi stood behind the door listening quite intently and realized the mini raven approaching the door, with a smirk and a laugh he mad his way down to the dinning room making a thumbs up at his mother who was sipping her tea. He knew his mother had a keen sense in emotional things and to this day she still does. Itachi chuckled, making his way to the kitchen where his father was yelling at the maid who dropped a vase while frantically trying to clean the mess. He turned abruptly back into the dinning room to see Sasuke hugging his mother with great happiness, and a smile wiped across his face.

He walked into the courtyard greeted by his best friend who tossed him a pair of keys, meaning Itachi had the pleasure of driving. The blue faced man (?) walked beside the solemn raven as they hurried out of the courtyard and into the garden, passing the mini pond with colorful fishes swimming frantically. They finally exited the garden and walked up beside the blue and white sports car with a shark painted across the hood. Itachi scoffed and got into the drivers seat with the man joining him. They left in a rush to the opposite side of the town.

'Probably going somewhere into town to pick up some slutty girls to hang out with for the day. Well who knows.' thought Sasuke who watched the over grown kids leaving, retreating back to his room, where he knew there was a blond to keep him company. He smiled as he climbed the stairs in a quick manner and opened his door to see the blond drooling on his sheets, letting a chuckle escape his lips.

Sighing he sat on bed with a quiet plop, running his hands through the blonds bangs. He felt a warm feeling engulf him and he surprisingly accepted it.

* * *

(3 year skip)

Naruto ran through the garden with a dumb smile cross his face, making the raven chuckle but bringing a small frown once he saw the brunette chasing him through the flowers. The long brown hair and pale skin made any person think he was truly beautiful, and giving off a caring smile also added the innocence. Sasuke growled and rolled onto his side watching the pond with fishes jump in an out trying to catch the butterflies that loomed over the surface. He heard a loud thud and giggles escape from the two boys who were entangled in each others limbs, but Sasuke noticed the brunette atop of his blond and grew quite jealous. He immediately stood up and marched over to the two of them angrily.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" he shouted as he pulled the blond up from under the stunning brunette. Naruto whined as his arm twisted in Sasuke's grasp.

"Let go Sasuke! You're hurting me!" Naruto said as he rubbed his arm while trying to squirm from Sasuke's glare. "Neji and I were just having some fun! I mean you could've came over and played with us, but no, you wanted to lay over there and sulk." Naruto whined, while Neji reached over to Naruto.

"Yea Saaaasukeeee! You could've came over and play with me and this cute blond." Neji said while grabbing Naruto's waist and laying his head on his slender shoulder. Sasuke's face burned red with jealously, because the brunette was touching Naruto in ways the idiot didn't realize. His hands clenched in his palms making his nails dig into them leaving crescent moons of blood. He instantly grabbed Naruto from Neji's grasp and dragged him back to the house leaving the brunette with only his thoughts.

Sasuke slammed Naruto onto the bed and locked the door behind him making sure that no one came in unannounced. Naruto wiggled in Sasuke's bed while trying to get away from the enraged raven whose eyes glared holes into the blond. Sasuke leaped onto the bead straddling the blonds' hips pinning him down on the bed without any means of escaping. He grabbed his wristed and also pinned them above his head making sure the blond didn't struggle too much. Naruto screamed and kicked trying to get Sasuke off him but he was too strong for him.

"Sasuke! What the hell?! Get off me!" Naruto pleaded when Sasuke lowered his face next to his.

"You know how angry it gets me to see you with Neji like that." Sasuke whispered. "It makes me wonder if you really like him touching you in inappropriate ways along your body" he said in a mocking tone. Naruto winced and wiggled underneath Sasuke's firm grasp but was stopped with a cold hand that placed itself along his jaw line. Naruto stared at the raven and gasped as he saw Sasuke pressed his lips against his in a frantic way. Naruto struggled but it subsided as he remained still under his longing kiss. The raven's tongue swept across Naruto's lips as it tried to search for an opening, but Naruto pulled his head away leaving Sasuke's lips dangle over him.

Sasuke pulled back getting off the bed while staring at Naruto with distraught eyes.

"Naruto... I don't know why but I always get jealous when I see you and Neji together so happy without me... You're supposed to be my friend but you spend most of your free time playing with him instead of me. It makes m wonder if I'm really important to you." Sasuke said in-between chokes, trying to hold back his tears. Naruto sat up on his knees and reached for the raven that looked utterly heartbroken.

"Sasuke... That's not how it is." he said in a small voice. "I like spending time with you and Neji's your friend, so I don't see how you'd be so jealous over him." Naruto said while rapping his arms around the shaking raven. His long hair covered his eyes, making sure Naruto couldn't see his sad face. "I just- like to get along with everyone that's all." he said trying to reassure the raven who lifted his head slightly. Naruto glanced at the ground contemplating his next move, throwing out all his thoughts; he leaned and kiss the raven on the cheek. Making sure he knew he was serious in his apology.

His heart ached really badly now, remembering the red head who he had shared a kiss with first. He deeply missed the red head so much but knew that he'd probably never get a chance to see him anytime soon. Especially since its already been three years now and he still hasn't been allowed outside the Uchiha property. Since the past years have gone by, he realized that he was indeed in love with Gaara but the Uchiha's had a different plans in store for him. He truly wished that he could've stayed with him but it was nearly impossible now. Gaara might have already forgotten him by now and moved on with his life. But since Sasuke has been trying his hardest to please him, he tried over and over to let Sasuke take the place of his last love.

Naruto thought that the raven might actually succeed in placing himself in his heart when Sasuke shook him from his thoughts.

"Oi, Naruto. Um... since... well you know. Its getting pretty late and I'd rather have you here instead of in your room... Well would you mind staying here for the night?" Sasuke asked quietly under his breath. Naruto smiled and answered so sweetly that the raven could only gaze and smile helplessly.

"Heh. Of course silly, I wouldn't mind keeping you company tonight." Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke closely, making the raven blush from embarrassment. They made themselves ready for bed and snuggled closely together under the silk sheets which Sasuke always had because they felt the best to sleep in.

They drifted off to sleep with arms and legs tangled between each others. Little did they know that Sasuke's mother was there behind the door to hear every last word. She turned quickly and quietly away from her son's door and a big smile smeared across her face. She knew for a fact that the cute blond would be the one to drag out the secluded raven from inside himself.

She walked into her and her husband's room and sat on top of their bed resting her feet on the ledge. The she too fell asleep dreaming of ways to make her sons lives a little bit better.

Little did anyone know that a certain red head thought of the cute blond every time he went to bed thinking of the moment that he'd be able to hold him in his arms again like they used to. He rested along the window ledge staring into the darkness outside, sighing to himself, wishing he was along side Naruto Once again.

* * *

**Heh I told you guys that I'd have in up in two days but I actually got it up 5 hours after I posted the first one just liked I promised I'd have it! I'm going to work on the third chapter in the morning because I'm really tired.**

**Oh and yea Sasuke's mom is really insightful. Geez she's the ideal mom I'd like to have. I don't know yet if I want to make Itachi a bad guy or not cuz I really like him but I also need a second person aid in Naruto's****...**** *ahem*.. skgfuwsgl.. Hopefully you guys will like the way the stories going cuz I am. Boy I am tired of having to describe every last detail of characters we "all" know. Phew. But yea.**

**Hope you guys R&R cuz like I said I'd like to know what you guys think. and oh yea I'm giving a shout out to **_**crzypsycho**_** for commenting like an hour after I posted made me feel all fuzzy inside! Thx a bunch! And yup I am just like you thought! *wink* lol**


	3. A Bad Expierence

**_Remembering What We Had Forgotten_**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, this is purely a fan fiction based off the characters of Naruto. Hopefully you guys will enjoy because I've wanted to write one for a while now! This is a YAOI!**

**Characters: GaarNaru, SasuNaru, Sai, Neji, Itachi, and other sub characters...**

**Summary: Naruto was born in a poor lifestyle and then orphaned at the age of 3. When he turns 9 he is adopted into a rich household, but as a servant! The Uchiha's to be exact. How will he handle his heartbreak after being separated from his childhood friend?**

**Rating: Mature... Lemons this chapter!**

**"Speaking"... 'Thoughts'...**

* * *

(4 year skip. They're about the age of 17.)

"Oi, Blondie!" wake up." Sasuke shouted. "We need to get ready, or I'm going to tackle you again!" he huffed, trying to pull the blond out from under the blue silk sheets. The blond remained motionless, making the raven furious. Sasuke's blood began to boil at the lifeless body lying in his bed. Pulling at his long bangs he shouted at the top of his lungs, "You LAZY! UNCARING! UNGRATFEUL! SACK OF-!" but before he was able to continue, the blond sealed his lips with a kiss. But not just any kind of kiss a very passionate one at that. The silk seats unknowingly feel over the bed, while the two teenagers engaged in one of their daily routines. Sasuketugged at the blonds boxers, playfully exposing his hips. The blond moaned and shuddered when the cold hands touched his sensitive skin.

"Nyah! No Sasuke!" I'm not ready yet! Naruto yelped as he squirmed out of the uncomfortable position Sasuke placed him under. "I think w-we should wait until I turn 18!" he pleaded while scrambling into the bathroom, making sure he didn't let Sasuke see his hard-on.

"Yea, yea Naruto" he mumbled. "You never let me have any fun." Sasukesighed, making sure he said it loud enough for the blond to hear. He picked up the sheets and placed them on the bed. He knew the maids would be entering soon anyways, like they usually do. He walked into his (technically theirs now) closet and pulled out the sky blue tie, making sure it matched with his black suite. He smirked in the mirror as he saw the small hickey on his neck; stand out against his pale white skin. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered the night before, where Narutowas being extremely possessive. He wondered why his blond was acting that way but didn't feel the need to wonder, or care at the least. He liked the attention he was getting and didn't want to ruin it by asking silly questions that might ruffle his blond's feathers. He finally finished dressing, and sat on the bed waiting for the oblivious idiot to appear. He looked at the clock next to his bed and realized they were already behind, and that there wasn't going to be any reasonable possible explanation to his father about being so late.

"Hey Blondie! Get out already! My father's going-!" he almost finished, but when he saw the blond dash from the bathroom and into the closet, face flushed. His brow rose slightly when he saw how the blond was reacting, so he walked toward the closet enthusiastically. "Naruto?" he began, but was silenced as the door slammed shut in front of him. "What the hell Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he banged on the door harshly. "Open the damn door!" He continued to yell.

The door opened up after a few more moments, when a blushing blond stepped out sheepishly. "I'm s-sorry Sasuke... but I-I didn't want you to see me when I-I had..." he stuttered while fidgeting with his shirt. Sasuke stared Blankley when he finally understood why his face was so flushed. He laughed silently and grabbed his sweet blond in his arms. He ran his fingers through the ruffled blond hair and kissed it gently.

"Naruto..." he whispered."As much as I want to stay here withyou and finish helping with your problem, we are on a tight schedule and were already behind. My dads probably already furious you know." Sasuke smiled as he fixed the buttons on Naruto's dress shirt. "And to think _you _got so hot from that kiss. So that must've been the reason why you were locked in the bathroom for so long." he chuckled.

"Y-yea Sasuke... I..." he muttered under his breath, making sure Sasuke could barely hear him. "I'm sorry, we _should _get going". Sasuke sighed and finished pulling his blonds' white collar down, making sure he looked perfect for the party they were attending.

"Sure Naruto, we should" he whispered as he placed a small kiss on Naruto's cheek. Grabbing his blonds' hand, they walked down stairs to find the rest of his family who were waiting impatiently, sending glares at _Sasuke_. Thinking that it was most likely his fault for their late arrival.

Coughing loud enough for everyone to hear, Itachistood and proceeded toward the door. "You should be more courteous to the other members of this family Sasuke. We don't have all day." Itachi said under his breath. The older brother turned slightly sending Naruto a quick smile. Although to Naruto, it looked like his smile was forced because he never smiled at anyone or anything. Naruto chuckled inwardly as he followed closely behind Sasuke who as always had an irresistible aroma that Naruto could always feel comfortable around.

* * *

They finally reached the Hyuga manor. It was Hinata Huga's 18th birthday party and most of the richest families were there. Naruto always felt self-conscience whenever Sasuke brought him to these places because he didn't even belong there. As they congratulated Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto separated from the other three Uchiha's. Slipping away, they made their way into the mansion hoping Hinata would retire in also. They became friends with her in the last three years, when Neji brought her along when visiting the Uchiha's. They both instantly felt a bond with the other Hyuga. She was kind, sweet, and innocent unlike her cousin, who was just the opposite. She always got along with them and made them feel just right with her.

Although Naruto and Sasuke knew Hinata was kind and gentle, she had a secret relationship with one of her servants. She told them of how the boy she spent most of her time with, was very handsome and kept a pet dog. Naruto and Sasuke congratulated her in their relationship and wished her the best of luck. They just hoped that Neji didn't find out because he'd probably tell his uncle.

"Speak of the Devil." Sasuke muttered when he saw the arrogant Huga approach them, when Sasuke unintentionally grabbed Naruto's hand in response.

"Hey Naruto, how have you been lately." Neji said as if he didn't see Sasuke standing next to him. He lifted Naruto's free hand in his palm and kissed it gently.

"Oh h-hi Neji. Uhm I'm doing fine, and Sasuke is too." Naruto said softly, while removing his hand from Neji.

Sasuke's brow twitched every time this Huga appeared, because he always made any attempt to flirt with _his _blond. With out Sasuke noticing it, Neji grabbed Naruto's hand out from under Sasuke's and pulled Naruto at his side.

Pulling Naruto away from Sasuke, Neji made his way with Naruto down the hall. Sasuke had finally snapped out of his trance when he saw the blond disappear down a corridor, with Neji dragging him by his arm.

He dashed down the hall only to see both Neji and Naruto out of sight. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he dashed down the hall, skidding down yet another corridor. The Hyuga mansion was just as big as his and couldn't find them anywhere. They disappeared into one of the rooms and Sasuke thought that he could spend the whole day just searching through them all. He raced from door to door frantically searching for Naruto but couldn't find them.

But it wasn't a room that they were in but a study. The library to be exact. Neji knew Sasuke would never look inside of the library because, if he knew Sasuke well enough, that he too would want the blond inside a secluded room. Where he could have his alone time with the blond, not even having to deal with anyone interrupting them.

* * *

"Naruto, do you want to have some fun?" Neji asked, tying the blond's hands together with his own tie around his neck.

"NEJI! What are you doing?" Naruto yelped as his hands were bound behind his back. Neji pushed Naruto onto one of the tables, throwing papers and books on the ground, scattering them everywhere.

"Now, now Naruto. Let's behave shall we?" Neji chuckled. "Were only going to have some fuuuun." He said while flipping the blond onto his back. Neji's delicate fingers made their way down Naruto's small frame, touching sensitive areas ever so roughly. Grabbing Naruto's waist, he leaned down and began unbuttoning his shirt with his mouth. Button after button were removed, exposing his bare chest to the dominate Hyuga. Whimpers escaped the blond's mouth, as the brunette licked his nipple teasingly.

"Now Naruto. How about this cute pink nipple here? It seems to enjoy being played with now doesn't it? Look at how hard it's getting." he teased as he began sucking it, leaving the blond restless.

"Nyah Neji! No s-stop!" Naruto pleaded. But the brunette continued sucking and biting his tender nub. His nipple was so raw, that it was beginning to bleed slightly. Neji relaxed and pulled away from Naruto slowly. He took the blood that rested on the blond chest and licked it up in a pleasing manner. The blonds' eyes began shedding tears as he felt hands touch him in ways only Sasuke was allowed. The brunette saw the tears fall down the tan cheeks and became extremely furious.

He flipped Naruto onto his belly, making him cry out in pain as if he got the air knocked right out of him. He tugged at the blonds pants pulling them down to his buckling knees. The brunettes hand traced up and down the blonds shacking back leaving tingling sensations where ever he touched.

"Now Naruto, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." the brunette snickered in a sadistic tone. He bit down on Naruto's back breaking skin where blood began to trickle. He started painfully kissing Naruto from the top of his back, making his way downward leaving painful red marks in its wake.

Tears flowed from the blonds eyes; he never thought that his friend could ever be so cruel. Small gasps escaped his mouth as he felt the hot lips trail downward stopping as his hips. He began crying loudly when he felt a hand grab into his hair roughly. Slamming his face onto the table, cutting his lip in the process.

"Shut up Damn it! Someone's going to hear you if you keep crying like that!" Neji whispered into Naruto's ear, making sure it sounded as cold as it could be. "Since you want to act like a crying bitch. Then how about I just skip all the foreplay and go straight for the fun hmm?" he snickered.

"No Neji! I-I" the blond began but was instantly stopped as a finger penetrated his entrance, pushing in and out in a vigorous motion. The blond laid there speechless. He felt so dirty and defiled as the fingers made their way into his body. He didn't even let Sasuke touch him like that, but yet Neji did. He wanted Sasuke to be able to do this, but not until he turned 18. Just as he finished his thought a second finger entered him, spreading him open wider. A loud scream erupted from his mouth as the pain soared throughout his entire body. He felt a hot liquid trail down his legs, and realized that it must've been his own blood. The smell of it lingered in the room, penetrating his nostrils. Then finally a third finger pushed its way into the screaming blond as it completely filled him inside. His screams filled the room as the hand moved back and forth inside of him, coating Neji's fingers in blood.

"NO! H-HELP ME SOMEBODY!" the blond screamed, hoping someone would be able to hear.

The screaming continued as the door flew open revealing a shocking sight.

* * *

He wandered the corridors searching for Neji, making sure that he didn't disappear again, but stopped abruptly when he heard muffled cries down the hall. He could only describe the cries as if someone were trying to mask their crying with whimpers. He slowly made his way the two double doors of the library. He thought to himself,' why would somebody be crying out in pain in here?' That's when he heard a loud thud against a surface. There was a silence that lasted for about a few more moments when a loud scream of pain shot through the air. This made him shudder all over. Who could be so cruel and make this person scream and cry like that?

A cry for help echoed throughout the room, and that's when he couldn't take it any longer. He grasped the handle on the door and stood there few a few lingering moments building up the courage to go through with the plan he made.

He thrust the doors open the find a horrific sight before him. His eyes glazed over... Seeing the lust driven Hyuga with a crying blond on the table. He ran toward the two shocked boys, with the intent to knock the shit out of the Hyuga.

* * *

**So?! Sorry I left it like that! I wanted to see if you guys want me to reveal who that was on the other side of the door! And it might be someone you guys might not expect!**

**AY! My poor Naruto! NO! Neji your so horrible! Almost taking my sweet Naruto's virginity! Argh! How could you be so cruel!**

**Well I wanted to put up this chapter before Christmas because I know I'm going to be busy for the next two days and all.**

**If you guys could review that'll make me feel so much better when I'm writing these. I sometimes sit here thinking... hmm... laaame. But its okay. Some people like reading these.**

**Until next time R&R please! I'll make me want to post these up sooner!**

**Ja!**


	4. What Is This Feeling?

**Chapter 4 **

**OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating. He-he. I was just really busy and then I procrastinated and yeah. I fail. Lol, but anyways continue to read please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Sigh… if only I did! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto: I didn't like the last chapter…**

**Urahara: Well, neither did I and of course I don't want anything thing bad to happen to you… But it just had to happen unfortunately. **

**Naruto: I have a bad feeling about this chapter too. (runs over to Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: What happened? **

**Urahara: Nothing. Just that Naruto is scared. But anyways we need to get on with this already. **

**Sasuke: I agree. When will I be able to claim Naruto because I've been waiting and I cant wait till I get into his pants. **

**Naruto: Sasuke! You're horrible! Don't talk to me! Pervert! (Runs away and cowers under Urahara's bed.)**

**Sasuke: Naruto come back! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! (chases after Naruto)**

**Urahara: … -sigh- more problems… but anyways, check out what happens next…**

* * *

An enraged teen tore through the wooden double doors, nearing the two feminim figures sprawled out on the library table, with juices and other bodily substances covering the poor blond. The brunettes eyes bulged as the older teen threw a powerful right handed punch directly at his delicate and perfect face, cracking his nose . Making his face drentch with blood. Neji instantly dropped to the floor, cupping his face with his trembling hands. He scooted back making sure the older teen didn't attack him again and let his eyes wander toward Naruto on the table.

The blond awoke out of his amazement to find the older teen walking toward him swiftly. His stern and forceful savior had blood crimson red hair that was perfectly placed over his pale face, which fell upon his right eye and above it a red tattoo. His lustrous emerald eyes portrayed a deep concern, and he could feel them searching his own for answers. His body figure screamed as if he was indeed a hard working man who very much paid attention to his body, because the black collard shirt he wore, hugged his upper torso snugly, showing off his chest and toned stomach ever so nicely. The pants he had on, which were also jet black, loosely fit his hips and slacked, showing his dark blue boxers cutely. His shoes were covered by the baggy pants and discretely hid them from view. He looked over his body and image quickly once more and found it somehow letting a sense of easiness wash over him.

He came out of his stupor when the red head reached over and lifted him into his arms, so tenderly. The red head swiftly made his way out of the room with the blond securely in his arms. Naruto watched as they both went down many halls turning ever so often into another corridor. They finally reached their destination as the red head pulled them through the newly furnished door and locked it behind them with a hard slam. Naruto watched as the other teen carefully placed him onto the silky sheets of the bed that draped to the carpet. He made his way into the bathroom which connected into the room. The blond let his curiosity get the better of him and began to look at every detail in the room, which was actually quite big in fact. The walls were painted with a dark tone of red and the carpet was black with brown patterns intermixed. He saw the night stand beside the bed and noticed a few picture frames on the side. One of the them had the boy in there with Neji along side him, who of course was smiling with a arm wrapped around the stern figure. He had a bored and untouched expression on his face, but to the blond it seemed as if it was something that he'd expect. The room really didn't have many things inside of it, and it gave a person the feeling as if it was rarely used at all.

His attention was brought back towards the red head who emerged from the bathroom with some medical supplies and a towel over his shoulder. He made his way over to the blonds side and quickly unlaced the tie that bound his wrists in place. He threw the wretched thing over to the foot of the bed and proceed to pull out an ointment from the medical box. Their eyes connect for a mere second and broke contact when the red head spoke up.

"You seem familiar Blondie." he announced quiet loudly. "Does… your… name… happen to be…" he paused briefly. "… Naruto…" he finished after hesitating. The blond looked at him astonishingly and looked at him as if he were talking a different language. He unscrewed the cap to the ointment and looked back at the blond. "Its just that your eyes conveyed the same innocence as someone I knew, so I just assumed.." he stopped.

Now it all made sense to the blond. Naruto finally figured out why this person seemed so familiar. Even as the red head held him in his arms, it didn't affect him like it would normally if it were any other person or stranger. Slowly Naruto reached his hands out toward the red head, and circled his frail arms around the teens eloquent neck.

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered. " I missed you…" he finished with fresh tears tricking down his flushed cheeks. Naruto maneuvered his slim arms around Gaara's neck and pulled his body against the red head in a tight embrace.

Gaara momentarily flinched with the sudden contact but quickly recovered, only to strengthen the grip on the blond. Slowly, he ran his thumb over the wet tan cheeks and brushed the sticky blond hair from his temple. He tenderly caressed the blond and gazed intently at the beautiful and enticing boy in this embrace.

'Its been ten long years since the last time I saw Naruto' Gaara thought to himself. The blond whimpered softly into the crook of the red heads neck and nuzzled him. Naruto took in the earthy scent that Gaara held. He couldn't remember the last time he smelled his inviting aroma, and it pleased him. He reminisced of all the past memories they shared together and unintentionally gripped a fist full of the dark shirt in front of him. He wept into Gaara's shirt, while the red head reached for the towel that laid abandoned on the bed.

He began to work his way from the blonds face toward his chest when the tender moment was ruined when a loud banging erupted throughout the room. Shouts could be heard from the other side and the red head knew exactly who it could've been. Gaara made his way over to the door, but making sure he placed the blond securely into the bed, covering his body with the silk sheet first. He glared at the door for a moment and proceed to open the door with a angry Uchiha staring at him.

Sasuke pushed the red head aside abruptly and made his way into the room to scour about. His black coal eyes fell upon the blond who laid motionless on the bed. He instantly ran to the blonds side, and pulled him into his arms gently. He realized that the blond was only sleeping when he saw the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He cupped Naruto's chin possessively and slowly pulled the sheet off of him, revealing dried blood , and cum covering his thighs, legs, and his stomach. His eyes grew lifeless as images flooded his mind with the many possibilities that Naruto was put under to cause such horrific damage. The raven hand slowly descended, now nearing the limp member before him. His hand trembled as he continued his path beyond the blonds manhood and to his final destination. He felt a hot liquid taint his fingers as he pulled back abruptly. Blood coated his fingers and he knew exactly where it could have came from, his precious blond. He slowly returned to Naruto and gently placed two fingers inside his opening. Relaxing, he concluded that nothing other than the traumatic experience happened and that his blonds virginity was still intact.

Remembering that another being was in the room, he turned his attention to the silent figure watching the scene unfold. He placed Naruto back onto the bed and tossed the sheet back over his body once again. Gaara frowned at the way the raven threw the sheet over Naruto and returned his gaze toward the fuming Uchiha coming toward him. Sasuke quick-stepped in front of the red head and gripped his collar tightly in his fist.

"Who the HELL are you , and where the HELL did Neji go?!" the raven hissed under his breath. Gaara stared at the Uchiha uncaring and then equally glared back at him. A frown appeared on the stoic face and he grabbed at the ravens arm that was holding him tightly around his throat.

"Who do you think you are? You shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions." Gaara grumbled. He glanced at the blond on the bed and turned his attention back to the raven. "If you must know, I was the one who saved him from Neji." Gaara declared firmly.

The grip on his throat reluctantly withdrew and receded back beside the ravens side. Sasuke's eyes softened, and stepped back slightly. He looked at the bed and then bowed reluctantly.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to act like that." the raven said as he averted his eyes from the solemn glare. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way…" he murmured. "I am grateful for what you have done, and could you by chance tell me yours?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Gaara's adamant emerald eyes softened for a moment and became stern once again making sure the raven didn't see.

"I know who you are Uchiha, but I'm Gaara…" the red head said explained unenthusiastically. Naruto stirred in his sleep and shifted his body on his side, facing the two of them, still sleeping soundly.

"Gaara…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He turned back to Narutoand sat beside him. The raven ran his fingers through the sunny mop of hair and traced the out line of his face. His thin fingers stopped at the two plump lips, which were slightly ajar. Sasuke took his thumb and made its way inside the lining of the blond mouth. He sat there and quietly admired the angels beauty, and hesitated before he removed his finger from the warm cavern.

Gaara watched the scene questionably. A feeling inside of him, seemed to burn. He didn't understand why. He brushed the feeling off and decided to dwell on the topic later. Slowly his body forced its self and proceed toward the distraught raven caressing the blond. He stood completely still in front of them and finally spoke up.

"Uchiha…" Gaara said sternly. "Naruto is safe now, do not worry." he assured. "I will make sure of it." Gaara whispered, more to himself as he felt the burning sensation in his chest. Sasuke sighed and lifted the blond with the sheets, taking them out of the room. Gaara stared as the sleeping blonds presence disappearing out of his room down the hall. He stood there awhile before he realized that the other maids sent him awkward stares. He locked himself in his room and stared at the spot where the blond laid. He couldn't shake the feeling and somehow it felt familiar, but different in a way.

"Naruto…" Gaara sighed. A small and discrete smile appeared on his lips. "He remembers" Gaara finished. He called for a servant, and a pink hair onecame in. She always struck him as the annoying type, fawning over beautiful men who came into the household. He even remembered the time when she would always give him lustful looks, but he brushed it off with menacing glares. She soon stopped after she realized the red head wasn't going to be interested in her.

The pink haired maid bowed, and returned soon after bringing fresh bed sheets and neatly made the bed. He left her to her work and made his way back to the library to check on Neji but realized after searching the room, that he had already fled. He caught sight of the table where it all happened and noticed the blood that still remained. The lingering metallic scent still held in the air, which made the red head cringe on the inside. He decided that he would make a visit to the young heir's room, and made it in no time. He momentarily paused before knocking, and herd a small voice answer him, ushering for him to enter. He made his way past the doors and landed beside the Hyuga. He knelled before Neji and glared intently at him, before he spoke.

"Neji…" Gaara announced harshly. "I know I am residing with you and your family, and I am honored for that. Even your uncle has taught me insightful things which will help me in rule over my estate in Suna, that I inherited. But I must warn you.." the red head paused. "If you EVER lay a hand on Naruto again, I will take it upon myself and make sure your life will become a living hell."

The terrified Hyuga saw the deranged look Gaara had and knew that he was being serious. Well he couldn't blame him after all. Narutowas just a cute ball of sunshine that you could just eat up. He knew Gaara could have a spilt personality at times, but instantly knew that he meant business, and it left no room for fucking around. He nodded slightly and motioned for Gaara to leave. The red head bowed and stopped briefly when he reached the door. He sent one last glance toward the Hyuga and continued on his way. Neji sighed and sent a weak smile toward the disappearing red head.

He chuckled softly and gently placed his palm over the bandage on his face. "I just wanted to have him.." the brunette whispered softly. "But it seems destiny has a different plan in store for him… I just wish that he could have felt the same." Neji finished as he slowly collapsed on his bed.

Gaara grasped his chest as he felt the pain in his chest appear. He brushed off the unwelcome sensation and made his way toward his room. He reached his door and noticed it had already been cleaned and the new bed sheets were already placed, looking as if nothing had ever happened. He sat on his over sized bet and wallowed in his past memories of the blond who always seemed to find a place in himself.

* * *

Sasuke made it his goal to make sure he got home before his family. He wanted to thoroughly inspect Naruto to make sure nothing else had happened to him. They made it to their room and silently,

Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed. He went into the bathroom to start a bath going for the two of them, even though he knew that the blond was still sleeping. He didn't want Naruto's body covered in the stench of the Hyuga and wanted more than anything to clean the blond.

When Sasuke deemed the bath to be full enough, he brought the blond into the bathroom and seated

him on the tile floor. He awkwardly undressed the blond and then himself as they both descended in the water. The blond let out a small gasp when the hot water made contact with his skin. Sasuke smiled when he saw the cute reaction from the blond. The raven began scrubbing the blonds body when he momentarily stopped to admire Naruto's tan skin. Slowly the slits of the blonds eyes opened and revealed those two glistening ocean pools, giving Sasuke the sensation of looking at a blond, blue-eyed angel.

Naruto immediately gasped as the images from before flooded his mind, of Gaara, his savior. He flailed and thrashed about in the tub, accidentally hitting Sasuke on his chest. Sasuke couldn't handle seeing the blond beauty like this any longer and tried to calm him down. Naruto didn't seem to respond so he had to resort to yelling at him, and when he did Naruto finally came around.

"Naruto you need to calm down koi." Sasuke said in Naruto's ear. The flailing had stopped and the raven felt the blonds body fall limp against his chest, and nuzzled his neck.

"Sasuke.. S-Sasuke…" Naruto cried. "I'm glad to be away from there." he continued as tears stain his face.

"Shh.. It's okay now Naruto." the raven cooed. He petted the wet mess on Naruto's head softly, while he ran his hand up and down the blonds back in a soothing motion. "Don't worry my precious blond. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Sasuke reassured Naruto.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had ceased his whimpering and became deathly silent against him. He suddenly heard the blond whispering something which Sasuke could barley hear.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "what did you say?". the blond only continued his small chant only to mentally check that indeed it was really him…

"Gaara… Gaara… Gaara…" Naruto chanted to himself. Sasuke held the blond tighter in his arms and listened as Naruto continued to speak. "Gaara… Gaara… Gaara" he continued as Sasuke pulled Naruto to face him.

"Naruto. What do you keep calling his name?" Sasuke asked making sure that Naruto wasn't losing it. The blonds head slowly raised, meeting the coal eyes. He smiled faintly and pulled Sasuke in a tight hold. Muffling a cry in the raven chest.

"Gaara… h-he's back!" he blond stuttered. "I grew up with him while I was in the orphanage and h-he was my best friend before we were separated." Naruto finished as Sasuke patted Naruto on his head.

"Shh… its okay now koi. Gaara's back, so that must mean that's thing are getting better, ne? Sasuke reassured the blond in his arms.

Naruto shifted in Sasuke's lap and accidentally landed on the ravens awakening erection. Water splashed and fell over the rim of the tub, soaking them both. Sasukegasped when he felt the small firm bottom land on top of him, the weight alone was driving his body insane with lust. Naruto squeaked as he felt the hardened member brush against his backside, shuddering as Sasuke unintentionally thrust his hips forward, while his hand snaked its way inside the blonds thigh, rubbing sinfully.

Naruto came to his senses when Sasuke probed his entrance with his member making him realize that he still was not ready to take the next step. The blond flew out of the tub, making his way out of the Uchiha's

room, tumbling down the hall, ignoring the pleas that were made after him. He finally came to a halt when he had to catch his breath. Naruto relaxed his naked body against a nearby wall, slowly sliding down, bringing his knees up to his chin. He started a muffled cry, earning the attention of a maid attending her cleaning duties.

"Naruto-sama?… are you alright?" she questioned , but only received the retreating back of the blond heading in the opposite direction. She saw the marks on his face and wrists, making her cringe. She saw the silky smooth tanned skin, and blushed at the sight, **(drools)** throwing herself in a daze. She slapped her cheeks before running off towards Sasuke's room, so she could inform him of what she just witnessed.

* * *

**So yeah, there's the forth chapter and I'm already starting the fifth chapter so its not going to take forever for the next chapter. Ha-ha. Its probably going to be uploaded in a few days or so. So don't worry! Thank you guys for the reviews! Till next time, please read and review,**

**Ja! -Urahara.**


	5. The Next Meeting

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it! =D Sorry about the super late update but I kinda got super swamped with school an other things. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own… sigh if only…**

**-**

**Naruto: ahh… Gaara…**

**Sasuke: what was that?!**

**Naruto: Oh uh! Nothing Sasuke! **

**Sasuke: humph.. (walks away)**

**Naruto: Sasuke come back!**

**Urahara: that was very weird but yeah, anyways…**

* * *

Summary of last chapter: "Naruto-sama?… are you alright?" she questioned , but only received the retreating back of the blond heading in the opposite direction. She saw the marks on his face and wrists, making her cringe. She saw the silky smooth tanned skin, and blushed at the sight, (drools) throwing herself in a daze. She slapped her cheeks before running off towards Sasuke's room, so she could inform him of what she just witnessed.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama!" the blond yelled when she caught the raven leaving his room. "Sasuke-sama, I just saw Naruto-san running down the hall! He was covered in marks and he was completely naked too." she said as she caught her breath. Sasuke didn't need any other information and ran off in that direction.

He sped through the corridors, glimpsing at each one to see if any of the doors were tampered with. The raven caught one of the doors slightly wedged opened. He quietly crept up to the door and listened, to see if there was anyone inside. Sure enough he could here the muffled cries and soothing words inside. He knocked on the door softly, but loud enough so that they could hear. The older man inside muttered a small 'enter' and Sasuke suddenly swung the door open to reveal his blond cradled in the arms of his overprotective teacher.

"Sasuke-sama.." were the only words the petite brunette spoke, as he glared intently at him. Sasuke thanked the heavens that Naruto's teacher came during the right time. He knew the clothes his blond wore were his sensei's because they were just a tab bit bigger than his body and the jeans fit loosely around his hips, showing off his tanned waist nicely.

"Iruka-sensei, thank you for finding Naruto…" Sasuke muttered as his eyes traveled down to the floor as if he felt ashamed. He couldn't quite shake the felling of guilt well up inside of his chest when he caught sight of Naruto crying.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. It's the least I could do." he said sweetly while patting the blond messy hair.

Naruto had heard Sasuke come in and noticed the painful expression Sasuke wore when he thank Iruka. He didn't mean to run away like that… He just couldn't handle all the emotions swelling up inside of him. He still wasn't ready to take the next step with Sasuke just yet and the whole encounter which Neji didn't help much either.

Sasuke-kun. Since I'm here anyways. I think we should get going right? don't you have a sensei to get to?" Iruka ushered a little to happily.

Sasuke scoffed lightly when he thought of the two teachers together and knew that, that's what Iruka really wanted. He glimpsed at Naruto once again and sighed before deciding to go back toward his room, but was pulled from his thoughts when Iruka and Naruto called for him at the same time.

"Sasuke…" they said simultaneously. "We have something to tell you.." Iruka said softly letting a smile grace his lips. Naruto nodded and patted the bed lightly gesturing for Sasuke to sit beside him. Sasuke made his way beside Naruto and waited patiently for Iruka to continue.

"Well Sasuke, you see. Naruto grew up in an orphanage before coming here and I know you already know that." he paused and smiled when he noticed Sasuke nod slightly. "Well, I might guess correctly but Naruto has spoken of Gaara before, right?" he questioned. Sasuke furrowed his brows but nodded anyways. "Well okay, the thing is, after Naruto left. Slowly everyone was getting adopted and I'm not saying that it was a bad thing just that I knew I was going to miss them. Heh they will always be my little ones. But one child was left and It was Gaara. He was the last to remain until he was 12, when he was claimed in his own village. Somehow word got around and his father came to get him. Soon after Gaara was brought back home, I had no children to look after and decided to start teaching and I happened to stumble upon Naruto once again." Iruka paused to reminisce of their reunion after so many years.

"Surely enough I began to see many of the old faces that I raised and basically became a traveling teacher to most of them except Gaara though. Not long after he was taken back into Suna, his father had been murdered and everything was entrusted to him and his two other siblings. They didn't seem to get along that well before he went missing, and I'm not going to go into detail about that unless Naruto wants to tell you. But anyways, he had to study under many well known families like the Hyuga's."

'So that explains why he was there at that time…' Sasuke thought to himself, returning his attention back toward Iruka.

"He is basically head of his village now, but is still working to attain the knowledge in order to be cable of running it with out anyone's help. Personally, I think that that is an wise decision and I wouldn't be able to do that if I were him" Iruka said while shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke noticed Naruto flinch from the corner of his eye and crocked his eye when he saw a blush appear on those tan cheeks. He questioned himself as to why Naruto would be blushing and that's when it hit him. 'Could it possibly be that Naruto's blushing because Iruka was talking about Gaara?' Sasuke wondered. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his noise and sighed deeply, excusing himself so he could go to his room.

He was suddenly pulled back down onto the bed which completely caught him off guard and closed his eyes waiting for the landing to come. He fell with a small plop and felt weight being shifted on top of him and slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto straddling his hips. He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself from the daze.

"Naruto? Is something wrong.? Sasuke asked puzzled. Naruto quickly glanced back to Iruka who suddenly made his way to the door, but not without letting a snicker escape his lips.

Naruto twiddled his thumbs and seemed to be looking for the words to say. He opened his mouth but closed it suddenly when Sasuke tried to sit up.

"No! Sasuke I have to explain to you why I was acting so strange earlier! don't go please!" Naruto cried, trying to pin Sasuke back onto the bed. Sasuke stared at the blond on top of him and chuckled lightly. A bright red blush appeared on the blonds cheeks and he scratched his head hesitantly. "Well, umm Sasuke, you see… I don't know what came over me really.. I just… I don't know… I.. ah.. Umm…" he tried to explain but Sasuke could already tell that he couldn't. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pulled him down into a kiss.

Naruto was completely unprepared for it and automatically opened his mouth to gasp but ultimately gave Sasuke the entrance he was waiting for. The raven released Naruto's wrists and gripped his hips making sure that the blond wouldn't fall. He was amazed about how submissive Naruto was being at the moment but he didn't really care as to why. Small moans and gasps escaped the blond lips telling Sasuke that he need to breath. Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled away first making a popping noise putting the emphasis of the passionate kiss while licking his lips seductively.

"Hah… Sasuke don't do that out of the blue again. I was trying to tell you something important." the blond wined when he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I wanted to tell you about Gaara though." he muttered under his breath.

'Gaara? Da hell? What about Gaara?' Sasuke thought bitterly. He seriously didn't want to hear about that red head right now and Naruto seemed to insist on saying his name. He scowled and sent a glare to Naruto who flinched under the intense gaze.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to make you angry…" the blond tried to apologize. Sasuke 'tsk'ed and pushed Naruto off of him, making the blond land on the bed. He looked at Naruto before he made his way out of the room and down the hall. Naruto stared at the retreating back of the raven and whimpered softly into his palms.

'Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes!' he scolded himself. 'I always make Sasuke mad. I can never do anything right.' the blond thought. He sat on the bed and cried softly making sure that Iruka wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Sasuke changed his shirt and was making his way downstairs so he could get ready to got meet his sensei. He wanted to take Naruto with him but he couldn't believe how stupid he had just acted toward his blond. He stood in the kitchen and sighed. He looked for blond maid who happened to be in the kitchen at the time.

"Can you go and fetch Naruto for me. He needs to come with me and we need to leave now. So make sure he comes down within the next five minutes." he ordered the blond. She squealed and practically ran up the stairs to get Naruto.

She found the blond changing his shirt and pants and knocked on the door softly letting him know she was there. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed it was her and pulled on a smile.

"Oh umm Naruto-sama I'm glad at caught you while you were changing!" she giggled lightly. Naruto rose his brow slightly wonder by what she meant behind the comment. He passed the comment for now she when she spoke again. "Well, Sasuke-san wants you to come down and accompany him. He said its urgent that you come within the next five minutes though ." she bowed smiling. He laughed softly and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Oh ok. Thank you Ino. Tell him ill be down right now." the blond said sweetly. She dismissed herself and went to inform Sasuke. He inwardly giggled when he realized why she had said her earlier comment. 'For a second there, I thought she meant something else.' he thought happily. Naruto finished buckling his pants and pulled his shoes on and met Sasuke outside near the car. He didn't even look Sasuke in the eyes, terrified at what he might say. He didn't want to upset the raven anymore than he did so he just gazed at the ground silently.

* * *

"I really detest this place." Sasuke groaned as they pulled into the Hyuga mansion. Naruto sat in his seat staring outside the entire time they were driving. For once he didn't feel like speaking and decided to keep quiet, for he didn't want to confront Sasuke's mood again.

But on the other hand, having his blond quiet and not speaking the entire time they were, driving was making the Uchiha go insane. He was never really the one to strike up a conversation, it was always Naruto, so Sasuke had no idea what to say.

They had barley made it up to the two large double doors before they were greeted by a few maids ready to take them inside. A tall and lanky man escorted them both the main room and they waited a few minutes before Neji walked in. Naruto tensed when the brunette waltz in but relaxed when the Hyuga sent a hurtful smile his way. He could tell by the sad expression that the brunette was sorry for what he had done. He ushered Sasuke and Naruto into a room and they sat there glancing at each other for about 20 minutes.

Naruto groaned loudly when Sasuke's teacher walked in. The particular teacher seemed to always arrive late no matter what the occasion was. Naruto stared at the man questioning his appearance. His silver spiky hair sat on top of his head in a funny fashion, and the mask that covered his face made him look suspicious. Not to mention the scar that ran down his left eye.

'I'll never understand why Iruka-sensei likes him so much. He seems like a closet perv.' Naruto thought to himself. He twirled with his hair, waiting for the teacher to begin.

"Sorry Sasuke to make you come to the Hyuga's home for your lesson but it seems more logical this way." the masked man said. "And besides, it's better this way ne?"

Sasuke and Neji stared at the teacher dully, implying that he should begin with the lesson already. The masked teacher chuckled nervously and sat down while opening a book.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's get on with this already. I don't intend to stay here longer than I need to." Sasuke spat in a menacing tone. He glanced at Neji to see his response but was surprised to find the brunette looking passively at the teacher. Like he was unfazed with the spiteful comment. Either way, Sasuke didn't care.

Naruto sighed and jumped from his place on the table and made his way toward the door. "Sasuke I'm going to wander around for awhile because your lessons bore me to tears. Especially since Kakashi-sensei teaches them." the blond said bluntly. He closed the door quickly behind him, making sure to catch a glimpse of the perverted teacher slouch over in defeat.

* * *

Naruto roamed the Hyuga's rooms, trying to remember the path he took last time. He managed to get lost a few times, only to be rescued by a passing maid. He was popping his head into all the room he chanced upon revealing some very peculiar rooms. He shrugged them off as he meandered further into the house, getting lost in his thoughts. He continue to walk until he crashed into someone, making him fall back roughly onto the carpet.

He got up and rubbed his bottom where he had fallen and immediately made it his priority to apologize to the person he walked into.

"I'm soooooo sorry I didn't mean-" he began but stopped when he realized who he had bumped into. The red head stared at him, not comprehending who was in front of him. "Gaara! I- I I-I sorry! I mean I'm glad to see you! No I mean I'm so clumsy I should've seen where I was going!" he said while flailing his arms around frantically trying emphasize his apology.

Gaara smiled gently and held a hand out to help the blond up. For some reason those unsettling feelings in the pit of his stomach began to act up again. As Naruto took Gaara's hand, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, making the red head's smile broaden. Naruto patted his knees, trying to brush off the imaginary dirt, because he couldn't think of anything worth value to say.

This puzzled Naruto so. He never ceased to run his mouth unless he was in a bad mood, but for some reason he couldn't say anything. 'Could I talk about myself? No. I should ask him how he's doing. Yes! That sounds better!' Naruto thought. 'Wait, why am I second guessing myself? Is it because of Gaara?' he tried to understand.

Gaara noticed the blond having a internal fight within himself, and took the opportunity to thoroughly inspect Naruto's body. 'Hm.. He still has that incredible aura surrounding him, I wonder how he seems to keep himself happy all the time.' Gaara thought while glancing at Naruto's face. 'Those beautiful ocean orbs still radiate such love and passion…'

……..

'Wait… beautiful?…'

……..

"Naruto…" Gaara spoke softly, catching his attention.

Gaara knew these feelings meant something important, but he knew it was different than what he felt during childhood. He knew it was something more and his heart thumped loudly in his chest when he remembered the kiss they shared.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked slightly confused. His heart sped up as the red head inched closer to him. Relinquishing the distance between them. His breath hitched when Gaara's hand landed softly on his cheek, deepening the blush on his face, reaching his ears. Gaara's hand slid down Naruto's cheek, tracing his jaw line, and finally stopping behind Naruto's neck.

'Why is this feeling returning?!' Naruto screamed in his head. He couldn't stop the relentless thumping in his chest when the red heads lips twitched slightly. He stepped back slowly when Gaara stepped closer. He was beginning to lose all his senses as soon as Gaara's lips descended upon his own, capturing him in a placid kiss.

"Mnnh!" Naruto moaned into the kiss, grabbing onto Gaara's shirt for dear life. He was drowning in the wonderful bliss, feeling as if he were falling into a trance. The red heads tongue traced the blonds bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto, completely losing all his senses, parted his lips slightly and gave Gaara the permission he was seeking. His tongue skillfully slid inside and began mapping out the hot cavern, earning another moan from the blond.

Gaara completely engrossed in the kiss, didn't even notice Naruto trembling in his arms. Naruto had to shake Gaara's shoulders to get his attention, telling him he needed to breath. Gaara reluctantly pulled back, sighing contently. He placed his hand back on Naruto's cheek and smiled when he realized how red Naruto had gotten.

Naruto leaned against the wall for support so he could steady his breathing and hesitantly glanced at Gaara who was busy moving his hair from his face. Naruto traced his lips, still feeling the tingling sensation from just moments ago. The corners of his lips turned upward slightly into a smile which didn't go unnoticed by the red head. 'Gaara… and I kissed…' the blond thought. 'Gaara and I kissed..'

'Wait! Gaara and I kissed! So that must mean that Gaara must-' the blond frantically processed the information in his mind. His thoughts bounced around simultaneously trying to grasp the answer behind it all. Naruto's mind finally came down the one conclusion. He stared into the pale teal eyes and readied himself for the question he so wanted to dearly ask.

"Gaara, why did you kiss me?…"

……………

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo there you go! Awesome yeah! Got it done finally! Tell me what you all think bout it so far! Yes and I know its been awhile since I uploaded a chapter but I was desperately trying to come up with a way Naruto and Gaara would meet again without Sasuke butting in or being near them. And of course I had to pair Iruka and Kakashi together! There just so cute. **

**So please read and review, and until next time…**

**-Urahara**


	6. Realization

**Hello there! Glad you've made it this far! So please continue to read and comment if you would! It would make me feel a lot better while writing! So here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

"Gaara, why did you kiss me?…"

……………

The blond sat on the carpet waiting patiently for the red head to answer. Moments passed by and he knew Gaara wasn't going to answer any time soon so he twiddled his thumbs to lessen the pace of his rapid heart. He stared in the teal green eyes and smiled lightly, thinking it seemed to be a waste of time. He shifted uncomfortably underneath Gaara and drooped his head low. 'I want him to answer me… but he doesn't want to…' the blond thought sadly. He bit his lip harshly and twisted his body away from Gaara.

The red head watched the blond turn away and unconsciously grasped onto Naruto's wrist and pulled him back, making them face each other again. Gaara could see the tears falling and reached up to wipe them away. He studied the blond and pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back gently. He could hear Naruto's muffles cried and cringed when they turned into hearty sobs. He held onto the blond much tighter now, knowing if he were to say anything now that it would ruin the relationship Naruto already had with Sasuke.

Reluctantly Gaara had to let go of Naruto and pulled away slowly. He stood a few feet away with that stoic mask and stared at the blond impassively. He knew he couldn't tell Naruto that his hear ached for him and knew if he confessed these feelings that it would cause conflict between Sasuke and Naruto.

The blonds tears began to fall as he saw the retreating back of Gaara disappear around the corner. His body stood completely still by the sudden coldness Gaara displayed. As if he had no emotions. His mind withered in pain with the loss of contact and wished for the warmth to return. 'No! I wont let him walk away like that! I have to know!' Naruto thought as his feet carried him toward the red head. He saw a glimpse of red and his speed increased.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried out after him. The red head turn slightly to see over his shoulder and resumed walking. That pained Naruto so much, but he didn't stop until he had reached Gaara and threw himself on him, knocking them both to the floor. Naruto had Gaara pinned underneath him and held onto his shoulders weeping.

"G-Gaara… why?!" Tell me p-please!" Naruto begged leaning in closer to the red head. Gaara stared at Naruto with out any sympathy and turned his head so that he was facing the wall. Naruto cried even harder and gripped his shirt tightly. "Gaara! Tell. Me. Please…… I-I- I like-..

"Enough! Get off me. I don't want to hear you right now. Go to Sasuke, you need him right now." Gaara said while harshly pushing the blond off. He got up any fixed his clothes and continued walking away, leaving Naruto to cry his heart out.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he was searching the place. Damn it Naruto where the hell are you…?' Sasuke thought as he rounded yet another corner. Suddenly he found Naruto slumped on the floor looking blankly at the ceiling. "Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he picked him up in his arms and looked over the trembling body. He could instantly tell that Naruto was crying because of his red eyes and the tear stains on his shirt.

"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke asked tracing Naruto's cheek. He gazed into the blonds eyes and was shocked to find then completely expressionless. They didn't glimmer with innocence like they usually did and they looked completely dead. "Naruto! Tell me what happened!" Sasuke pleaded as he pulled Naruto into his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please, anything. Just say something!" Sasuke said tearing up. He couldn't under stand why Naruto remained silent and devote of all emotions.

"Take me home." Naruto said in a hushed whisper that Sasuke could barley hear. He nodded and he quickly picked up the blond in his arms and carried him until they were outside and buckled Naruto in the car. Sasuke got into his seat and wearily glanced at Naruto who stared impassively out the window. He was extremely worried for Naruto's sake because he refused to speak. He turned his attention towards the road a continued their silent drive home.

* * *

Sasuke carried Naruto into their room and placed him on the bed gently. He pulled off Naruto's shirt and tucked him into bed making sure he was comfortable. He sat on the edge studying Naruto and sighed when he realized that he still had the same expression as before and decided to take a shower. He went inside of the dresser and pulled out some black boxers and headed for the bathroom, taking one last longing glance at Naruto who didn't even move. He sighed and disappeared inside and started his shower.

Naruto laid on the bed staring at the ceiling completely void of any thoughts. His mind was completely blank as if he didn't know how to think. He didn't move or flinch when Sasuke emerged from the shower or when he tried to call his name to get his attention. He didn't move when Sasuke had brought food to the bed and told him to eat something or when Sasuke got very angry and threw the food across the room. He didn't move when Sasuke pinned him down and shouted obscene words and phrases his way or when the Uchiha grew too tired and finally went to bed turning his back towards the blond.

Naruto stared at the ceiling, finally realizing Gaara had abandoned him and silent tears streamed down his face. They couldn't stop falling as small sobs escaped his lips and his vision became blurry. Flashes of memories flooded his mind of the time they shared when they were little. He brought his hands to his face and cried his eyes out.

Sasuke who had awoken by now was busy trying to get Naruto to speak, that he couldn't hear the choked words coming from the blond. He was too immersed in his mission that he completely ignored the small pleads of Gaara coming from Naruto. He pulled the hands free and wiped the tears from the tanned cheeks and placed small kisses in their place.

"Shh. Naruto, its ok. Stop crying alright." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and ran his fingers through the blond hair.

For about another hour Naruto continued to cry but had finally calmed down and he laid curled against Sasuke's body. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the petite form and held him close. He didn't Naruto suffering anymore and kissed his head softly.

He had finally fell asleep as well and dozed off still hugging Naruto close to his body.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke awoke to an empty bed and instantly sprung up and began calling Naruto's name out in hysteria. He was about to leave his room when he herd the toilet flush and immediately ran to the bathroom to find Naruto washing his hands.

"Oh Naruto! You scared me! I woke up and you weren't beside me!" Sasuke shouted at the blond. Naruto slowly glanced at Sasuke and then his eyes grew wide.

"Sasuke… are.. Are you going to l-leave me t-too?" he stuttered trying to stifle the tears from coming down. Sasuke looked at Naruto confused and wrapped him in a hug.

"Of course not Naruto. I'm not going to leave you. Not ever." he said as he placed kissed along Naruto's jaw line. He continued his trek until he reached Naruto's neck and nipped it softly. Naruto shuddered from the contact and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He relaxed in Sasuke's embrace and sighed contently.

"Oh Sasuke… I-I love you sooo much" Naruto chocked out as tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke stopped his kisses and wrapped his body around Naruto tighter and held him desperately.

"Naruto I love you too. With all my heart, so don't cry anymore ok" Sasuke said leading Naruto out of the bathroom and began to go through the dresser looking for some clothes that Naruto could wear. He stopped abruptly when he heard a loud plop on the bed and turned his attention towards Naruto who was sprawled out on the bed completely naked, spreading his legs.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was watching. Naruto staring at him with lust filled eyes pulling him into a trance. He dropping the boxers that were in his hand and moved toward Naruto who was bucking his hips.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered in a seductive tone. "Fuck me" he said as he was putting two fingers in his mouth and coated them with a layer of saliva. Sasuke's mind was completely losing all his senses as he neared the beauty tempting him. He watched as those fingers slowly found their way at his entrance and began to open himself slowly. Thrusting in and out in a slow pattern.

Sasuke knew this was completely wrong due to Naruto's mental state. But his mind was beginning to cloud with lust and moans that filled the room didn't help any either. His hands trembled at his sides as he felt his member become fully erect, rubbing against the thin fabric. He licked his lips and eyed Naruto hungrily. He watched the new set of tears fall from Naruto's eyes and before he knew it he was above Naruto pinning him down, staring into those crystal blue pools of blue.

Naruto withered under Sasuke and pleaded once more. "Fuck me _Sasuke.."_

* * *

Gaara paced in his room clenching his hair in his hands. "Fuck! I can't take this! I want Naruto badly! I know now what this emotion is that's festering inside of me!" he shouted as he kicked a glass ornament near his bed, sending it flying across the room. Instantly it made contact with his counter and shattered the glass in the picture frames. He glared the mess and then lifted the frame in his hand and studied the picture. A frown appeared on his face he cursed the picture under his breath.

It was an old portrait of him and Naruto smiling at the camera as they were posing for the picture. They were sitting under the tree near the lake and had their fingers laced together innocently. It was such a warm and bright day in the picture and they both seemed so happy.

He broke the frame, pulled the picture out and slipped it inside of his pocket. He stalked over to his bed and landed with a flop. 'Why the hell does it have to be Naruto.?' Gaara questioned himself. He rolled onto his side pulled out the picture again and glared at it. He wasn't necessarily angry with Naruto, it was just that he couldn't believe how childish he was acting at the moment.

'I had to do this Naruto. I cant support you where I am now. You'll have to wait on me for a little while longer.' Gaara thought as he placed the picture underneath his pillow. He got up and met Neji downstairs who was eating breakfast with Hinata. Neji sent a worried look his way but Gaara brushed it off with a shrug. Immediately as Gaara sat down at the table a maid came in a sat a plate of food before him along with a cup of coffee.

"U-uh G-Gaara… umm.. I h-heard some of t-the maids t-talking about N-N-Naruto." she paused to catch a glimpse of Gaara's scowl. "They said when h-he left that h-he l-looked very ill. It w-worried a lot of the m-maids yesterday." she said as she stared at her plate of food.

Gaara glared at his plate of food and cursed aloud, making the two Hyuga's gasp in shock. He excused himself and locked himself inside of his room the entire day. Neji already knew and could tell that it was the blond that was causing Gaara the grief because of Hinata's words. I didn't have to take a genius to understand that.

'This house is becoming unstable' Neji thought when he paced his room. 'There's gotta be something to fix all this.' he thought as he pulled out a piece of paper and a black pen.

* * *

**So yeah…. Short chapter I know. And forgive me if you don't like how Naruto was acting. I on the other hand like that side of him, besides the craziness. The whole **'_fuck me Sasuke'_ **part was actually really fun to write. **

**Oh one more thing. The reason why I left it where its at, is because I want to know if you guys want Sasuke to be Naruto's first or Gaara. Me.. I would like Gaara, but I don't really like reading yaoi's that take forever for the yaoi scene to come up. Like in the last chapter and your like.. THAT WAS IT?! Heh. That's just how I am… if not then the lemon scene between Gaara and Naruto would come about in probably 3 chapters or so… **

**Well that all for now.**

**Until next time, **

**-Urahara **


	7. His True Intentions

_

* * *

_

Skip this part if you don't want to read about my rant on some stories.

_Hello I'm back from the horrible land of life. I am sorry to say that it has taken me more than a month to update this story but the good thing was that I got plenty of reviews! The most on this chapter! Go figure. I suddenly had the urge to type this up when I had read a story on here, but I have to say… I was completely and utterly shocked and disappointed. The plot? I would have to say, consisted of sex, sex, and what do you know! More sex! I thought that after maybe after the first 6 chapters were all out of the way that "maybe" the actual plot might come in but what do you know. Most of it was basically hot smut! I have to commend the author though, they were really descriptive and juicy but… come on. The whole damn thing consisted on fucking on every piece of surface they could get on! I had to shake my head and sigh. What happened to falling in love people? Love is not lust. Gosh. You cant fall in love after checking out someone's ass and finding it attractive and fucking it, leading to the conclusion that your in love. Bonds people Bonds! I am sorry if I offended anyone on this topic but I am just stating my point and my view. I would rather read and epic story unraveling secrets and forbidden love that ultimately wins in the end, rather than a endless amount of smut catered by lemons and other recipes of lime that utterly become repetitive and mundane. Whoo! Now that I have exhausted myself with this rant, now you cant enjoy the story_**. **

**-**

**So after so much internal debating and conflict I have come to a decision concerning Naruto's "predicament". So hopefully you all will like the outcome of this. Though I liked how this worked out. So enough with the wait here you go.**

* * *

Neji paced his room waiting for any news from the letter he sent out earlier. The problem had skillfully settled in the pit of his stomach and he desperately needed to cast out the unwanted concerns.

His head shot up when he heard the knock and quickly opened the door for the young man to pass inside. He nodded in greeting and waved towards the bed where the visitor could sit.

Neji studied the young man as he passed by slowly noticing the short raven hair falling over his eyes. His pale skin contrasted with his dark sheets and the slim figure reminded himself of the blond he craved for.

The visitor seated himself comfortably on the bed and sent Neji an awkward grin. He could never understand why the boy always showed that fake smile to everyone including himself. He lazily glanced at the door and turned back to the raven who was quietly observing his room.

"It's good to see you again, Sai." Neji said smiling lightly. The raven nodded and crossed his legs comfortably showing Neji his approval.

"Yes, it's been too long." he replied quietly. "So what is it that I can help you with? I know you wouldn't call me over for nothing." Sai said licking his lips seductively. The brunette scoffed and sat across the bed facing the raven. He really wasn't in the mood to play around and decided it was time to get down with what he intended to do.

"You must have heard of Nar-.. Uzamaki who I have been trying to win over?" the brunette said crossing his arms childishly. "But my hopes of capturing his heart has been shattered by two other competitors." he finished sighing heartbroken. Sai watched his friend, dissatisfied with his actions and quirked a brow questionably. "That's where you come in my friend.." Neji said softly rubbing his left arm protectively. "I need you to find out which opponent is most suitable for Uzamaki and report back to me.." he said getting up from the bed hesitantly. He walked over to the door, stopping abruptly.

Sai watched interested by his movements and remained silent. "Just…." Neji paused closing his eyes as he reached for the door knob. "Just make sure that he becomes happy." he said walking out of the room leaving the raven to ponder his thoughts.

He sat on the bed for a moment longer and smirked brightly. He knew that once his job started, that his time spent here wasn't going to be boring to say the least. He inhaled happily and jumped from the bed and quickly set out to do his friends bidding.

-

Kakashi stood in the Uchiha's kitchen waiting for the youngest raven to come down, knowing that he needed to have a serious talk with him when all of a sudden, Iruka appeared in the kitchen oblivious to the other sensei leaning over the marble counter. Kakashi watched the brunette enthusiastically figuring out that he must have been in deep thought when he coughed lightly and had no response from Iruka.

The cunning man left from his spot quietly and silently crept up behind the unsuspecting brunette who was reaching for something in the shelf. He embraced the smaller man in his arms possessively earning a small yelp. He smiled happily when Iruka playfully shoved him back.

"Kakashi! Please don't sneak up behind me like that again. You scared me." he said leaning against the counter and held his hand over his chest.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and closed the distance between the two by backing the brunette into the counter, cornering him, unable to move. "Oh my lovely dove. How is it that you make my heart flutter so with out realizing it?" he said effectively making the man blush in embarrassment.

"Kaka-" Iruka tried to start but was interrupted when the taller man encased their lips in a heated kiss. Iruka's legs slacked and hesitantly leaned on the counter for support not expecting the sudden intimate reaction from him. He moaned slightly making the man above him pin him to the counter top forcefully deepening the kiss as if he were fearfully trying to claim his possession. The heated battle continued until a cough was heard from the entrance.

"I know you both have every right to be in our home but I would advise that you two reframe from such acts in the kitchen where anyone could happen to wander in unannounced." Itachi said walking swiftly to the door connected to the garden. "Mother or father could have stumbled in on you and you both would have been- well you see my point." he said smirking opening the door, pausing as he glanced back to see the embarrassed reaction from Iruka and the impassive stare from the other man. "Incase you were wondering how long Sasuke would be… sensei… it might take awhile since he's preoccupied." Itachi said closing the door carefully.

Iruka quickly straightened his shirt and glared at the displeased man and grumbled. "I cant believe you Kakashi. Why would you do something like that in the open." he mumbled.

The taller man shrugged and glanced at the comical brunette. "Well, you cant say you didn't like it." he said playfully smacking Iruka's ass making him jump. "And since Sasuke wont be down for awhile, lets take this somewhere else love." Kakashi said dragging the protesting brunette into one of the quests room not far from the kitchen.

"So much for meeting Sasuke…"

* * *

"…Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he straddled the blond. He gazed at Naruto through clenched teeth, and tried to look away. He couldn't tear his eyes from the restless blond that laid beneath him, shuddering from his sensual touches. He slowly brought his hand to a tan cheek and gracefully stoked small circles.

"Sasuke.." Naruto panted as he squirmed under the longing gaze. "I-I need you in me." he pleaded- no begged the raven, edging him on. Sasuke smiled lightly and kissed the blond on the forehead lovingly and pulled back hesitantly. Naruto quickly got up on his elbows and questionably stared at the raven who ran his hand through his hair exhaustedly.

"Sasuke? W-why did you pull away?" Naruto asked fearing the worst possible answer. He bit his lip harshly as he waited for the raven to answer. While Sasuke pulled his discarded boxers from the floor and quickly put them on.

"Naruto… I don't want to do this…" he paused gazing into those deep cerulean blue eyes longingly. "While your under a lot of stress and you cant think clearly. I want your first time to be passionate and special. I want you to remember it without any doubts." Sasuke whispered picking up the discarded clothes off the ground. Naruto watched him through watery eyes, knowing exactly what he meant.

Sasuke walked to the bed on Naruto's side and kneeled on the carpet taking the blonds hand in his own. He drew small hearts on the top of Naruto's palm and smiled sadly at the blond. "Naruto… I love you so much and I want you to know that but I just cant bear to see you like this." he said nuzzling at the blonds hand.

"Although I know you have a problem down there." Sasuke said glancing at the hard cock in front of him. "I will take care of that. But rest assured, that I will always take care of you Naruto." he whispered closely near the blonds crotch.

Naruto gasped as the tears fell relentlessly down his cheeks. He nodded slightly when small hiccups escaped his lips and gently embraced the ravens head as it engulfed his member fully. He panted and moaned at the steady rhythm the raven had on him and shivered whenever Sasuke's teeth lightly scraped his throbbing cock.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried grabbing at the dark locks entwined in his fingers. He gripped the ravens hair tighter in his hands, knowing that his climax was nearing. Sasuke reluctantly held his own erection and pumped the same tempo as he did with the blonds. He moaned sending vibrating waves of pleasure throughout Naruto's being and found its way back towards to Naruto's stomach, bubbling the enriching emotions deep within him.

"Mhmm… Na-ru" Sasuke panted in between breaths as he felt his own orgasm arising. He quickened the pace he had on both cocks and leaned closer onto the bed for support. His knees were becoming numb and he couldn't feel anything from the hips down. Naruto had fallen back onto his elbows because he couldn't endure the pleasuring sensation for so long. He bucked his hips sending his cock further down the ravens mouth, gaining a grunt from the other. He hiccupped and sheepishly took his hardened nipples in his hands and teased them harshly.

"Sasuke.. I need.. I-I'm go-" Naruto panted. He couldn't last much longer and he knew that Sasuke couldn't either. The raven sucked and swallowed the blonds member relentlessly and stifled back a gasp as the blond arched his back and released deep with in his mouth. He felt the hot fluid shoot all the way back inside of his throat and greedily drank every last drop.

He released Naruto's lip cock and concentrated on his needed orgasm. He viciously stroked his dick rubbing and pulling until he cried out in pleasure releasing his seed on the sheets.

He fell limp onto the bed as he watched the blond pant tiredly. Sasuke smiled lightly and crawled near the distracted blond and wrapped his arms around Naruto's thin waist. He nuzzled at the sunny mop of hair and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He heard a displeased groan from the boy beside him and chuckled softly when his hand ghosted over a patch of cum. He wiped the substance off his hand onto a dry area on the blanket and kissed the blonds forehead.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered happily into the blonds ear. He let his head drop onto pillow tiredly and closed his eyes, ready to sleep. Naruto clenched at the sheets harshly as the pain in his chest returned. He stared sacredly at the wall with a pained expression.

'Why has this feeling returned? What does this mean?' Naruto thought over and over as he laid wide awake next to Sasuke. He _felt _the soft locks from raven brush against his back and stiffened at the touch. He _heard _the soft moan escape from those luscious lips. He could _hear _the soft snores fill the area around him. He could _feel _the heat radiating off from the raven sleeping soundly. But why did his chest fell so terribly broken. He stopped the tears that he wanted to desperately to shed and curled into a tight ball.

He held his breath trying to calm himself but couldn't as the pain multiplied. He shuddered and stared helplessly at the wall and whimpered softly. He feelings deep within himself were forcing their way back to the surface….

And there was nothing…

He could do….

To stop it.

* * *

Later that day the Uchiha mansion was busy as food and other necessities were being brought in and out of the house. Sasuke sat unenthusiastically on one of the expensive leather couches in the main living room. He sat awkward, fidgeting with his shirt collar and cuffs, trying to feel comfortable. But it just wasn't working when the stiffness kept nagging him to no end.

'Damn, I had completely forgot about the party today.' he thought getting up and scanning the room. Maids and other people scurried about trying to fix and order things, trying to meet the designated time that they paid no heed to the wandering raven. He passed many workers and became impatient when his search ended empty handed.

He turned abruptly and came face to face with his older brother smirking mischievously. He grunted and attempted to get loose, but his brother had successively captured his arm, jerking him around.

"My Sasuke. What's the hurry?" Itachi said caressing his cheek. The younger male scoffed and slapped the hand away impatiently. "I have something to tell- better yet show you." he said dragging the protesting raven towards his room.

"The hell? Itachi let me go damn it!" Sasuke yelled trying to break free from the grasp.

-_-_-_-

"Well?" Itachi asked completely amused to say the least. He crossed his legs and leaned against his door smirking lightly. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and glared hatefully at his brother when he realized the purpose of his brothers peculiar behavior. He 'tsk'd' annoyed when he returned his attention to the other male occupying the space on the bed.

"I see no reason why you have to bring me here. This is getting on my nerves and I need to find Naruto to make sure he wore his clothes correctly." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He balled his hands into fists and glared pointedly at his unfazed brother.

"My, my Sasuke. I only wanted to introduce you to my friend Sai." Itachi said gesturing to the slimmer male laying relaxed on the bed, twirling a strand of hair. Itachi moved away from the door and sat on the bed next to his younger friend and nudged the boy softly. Sai looked up at the younger Uchiha and grinned strangely. He scratched his stomach tiredly pulling the fabric up and revealing the pale skin to Sasuke.

He scoffed unsatisfied and glared at the duo and tuned to make his leave. "I have no interests other than Naruto thank you. And besides…" he said glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "I prefer blonds." he muttered opening the door and stepping out into the dim lit hall.

Itachi sighed and fell back onto his comfortable bed and stretched lazily. "Sorry bout that Sai. But now that you have met my cute little brother… I would advise you telling me your purpose here. It's not everyday that I meet you and I _know _about your reputation." Itachi said turning his head toward the raven staring at the ceiling. Sai shrugged his shoulders slightly and turned on his side making his back face the Uchiha. "I don't need to remind you twice Sai. Don't you dare quarrel with Sasuke and his relationship with Naruto, or you'll regret it." he warned getting up to leave his room. He watched as he reached his door and frowned at the raven still laying in the exact spot as before and shook his head, as he exited the room.

Sai frowned deeply and traced small circles onto the sheet. "This is going to be harder than I expected."

-

Sasuke meandered throughout the house like a lost puppy looking for his owner until he heard the excited shriek from his mothers room. Intrigued, he opened the door slowly and smiled when he heard the two familiar voices cooing one another.

"Oh Naruto you look extremely handsome when you wear this outfit." Mikoto said sweetly as she patted the lapels of his suit. He smiled softly when she noticed Sasuke standing near the door observing quietly.

"Yes! I cant believe I'm wearing something like this. It feels really different than regular clothes." he said excitedly pulling his shirt down far enough to take out the crinkles. "I wonder how Sasuke will look when I see him." Naruto cheered grasping her hands gently. "Although you look so beautiful Mikoto-san compared to me. Fugaku-san must be the luckiest man in the world!" he grinned as she blushed.

"Oh Naruto, how many time do have to tell you to just call me Mikoto. You makes me think that you don't see yourself on the same level as us." she murmured sadly clasping his hands.

"Yes Naruto, you might as well just call her mom. Your part of the family." Sasuke said getting off the wall as he slowly made his way near the two sitting on the comfortable couch near the newly furnish table. Sasuke sat next to the blond and playfully tugged at his hair, twirling a bit around his finger. "Wow Naruto, I never thought you could look any more gorgeous than you do now."

Naruto blushed and flinched from the contact. He warily glanced at the raven and then at his mother trying to send him traces of embarrassment.

Mikoto chuckled and patted the blond on the shoulder. "Oh Naruto. It's completely fine. I know you two have a bond that no one can break. It's fine if you act like you usually do, even if my presence is here." she smiled and got up.

Naruto gasped and held his hands to his face as his cheeks tinted a bright red color. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto squealed when the raven placed a chaste kiss on him. Mikoto laughed as she left the room and closed the door quietly.

"Dobe. I don't see why you have to act all innocent in front of her. She has known about our relationship for awhile now." Sasuke said pulling back and relaxing on the seat comfortably. He sighed and stretched, making a few joints pop. Naruto grunted but smiled contently, getting up abruptly.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the action figuring the blond had a purpose.

"Don't call me names like that Sasuke. I don't go around and call you names do I?" Naruto said angry fixing his clothes. "Besides, I have to leave to congratulate _Itachi_ on his inheritance from Fugaku-san." Naruto purred seductively, slipping out of the room knowing full well that the raven was fuming in rage and jealousy.

Naruto chuckled as he reached the dinning room of guests and wandered around until he ran into a rather peculiar figure leaning against one of the walls near the stairs. He tried to pay no mind to the boy but every time he glanced back, he couldn't help but notice the stares sent his way. He huffed and trudged to where the boy was idly standing and crossed his arms when he positioned himself in front of him.

Sai smirked and clicked his tongue. "So your Naruto I presume?" he asked simply. Naruto frowned but nevertheless nodded. Sai smiled and patted the blond on the shoulder as he got off the wall and turned to leave. "Your going to be seeing more of me…" he said waving to the blond over his shoulder.

Naruto stood their puzzled and flinched when he had forgotten to ask his name. "Hey! What's you name?!" Naruto shouted over the people. Said turned around abruptly and pondered if he should answer his question. He shrugged and smiled. "The names Sai!" he yelled and continued his walk disappearing out of sight. Though he noticed the blond had began speaking to Kakashi and Iruka.

The raven sighed as he walked into the large room filled with even more guests. He scanned the room and found the Hyuga talking to his cousin and walked over. He coughed gently making Neji turned his head to see him smiling.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I need to speak with Sai for a moment ok?" he said sweetly. She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut and bowed respectively.

"It's alright Neji, take as l-long as you need." she said scurrying off into the crowd of people. Neji watched her leave and sighed in frustration. He turned to the raven who had begun picking at his nails and scoffed.

"So have you already begun?" Neji asked curiously. Sai nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "And?" he asked impatiently.

"Just that Sasuke is extremely over protective of the blond and his family is too." he said impassively. Neji, upon hearing the news, smiled sadly and nodded his head. "although it seems that Naruto has something he's hiding from Sasuke." Sai said either purposely or not. He had a look on his face as if he were thinking about the issue with a lot of concentration. Whether it was supposed to be heard or not, Neji didn't nudge him further.

"I think we need to create a situation with the red head though… to see what happens." Sai murmured tapping his chin. Neji groaned but nodded in acceptance. "I haven't seen the two interact yet and I'm rather curious to see what happens." he said turning around and tried to search the crowd.

"Oh there he- wait…" he said stepping back a bit arousing Neji's curiosity. "It seems that fate has wounded them together…" he pointed to where the Naruto and Gaara had been began talking in a secluded area of the room.

Neji closed his eyes and exhaled. "Yes, seems the fates are with them…"

* * *

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! How'd you like them apples? I will be making Naruto and Gaara come together in the next few chapters creating bonds since this is a GaaNaru of course. Hope you all will review! Makes me happy and thanks to all that have reviewed so far! **

**Until next time**

**-Urahara **


End file.
